


Corner Of Her Heart

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cheating, Emotional Affair, Gen, Love Triangle, Lust, romantic feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About Clara's feelings for both The Doctor and Danny Pink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corner Of Her Heart

Deep in her heart, she knew she'd go back to him.

She loved him too much to walk away. If it was love she felt.

He brightened up her days. It was a welcome distraction from everything in her life that was ordinary and mundane. It was what drew her in. He whisked her away to faraway places; of places beyond her wildest dreams that she did not believe could ever exist. And when she'd turn to him, to ask if it was all real, he would just stare at her with his youthful eyes and flash that cheeky grin of his'. And she would throw back her head and laugh; so overwhelmed by everything around her, feeling so in touch with every single part of the galaxy. The time would come to run and when he grabbed her hand, she clung to him tightly, never wanting to let go.

She was upset at first that he did not return her feelings. He had changed. A common problem that could occur in any relationship; between friends, lovers, family members. She understood why he changed. He had gone on and left her behind. His eyes were no longer youthful, but wrinkled and tired. He no longer wore a smile on his face. He had aged and she, still young and vibrant, no longer connected to him they way she wanted to.

They continued on as they once did, but the tension between cut thick like a knife. He was cold; he mocked her, belittled her. And he treated others the same. She brushed it aside, thinking that it was just a mood thing. That he would get over it. But his attitude only got worse, and the more she saw him, she wondered how much more of him she could stand. And it lasted for months until she finally burst. She broke down, vowing to never see or have anything to do with him ever again. She stormed off, knowing that he was calling for her to come back. And she succeeded---for a few weeks.

And while he tried to deal with him before she quit, she met someone. A colleague at work. He was warm, sweet, direct with his feelings. She was drawn in, filling the empty void in her heart. They were an item and she let herself be happy. She had someone who loved her and someone to give this attention that she needed to let out. And even as these feelings transferred from one man to the other, she still felt an aching in her heart. Just a corner of her heart. Only a corner.

She was secretive at first; not letting her boyfriend know about him. Rushing to their dates after spending times with him. She promised herself that she would eventually tell him, but would put it off. When the men did meet, he was surprised, suspicious, but the couple continued on as they did before. And she threw herself at her boyfriend, longing for a touch that she could not have. The farther and farther they went, the more she felt numb, detached, but loved her boyfriend all the same. She did not want him, but she needed him. The ache in her heart expanded from that tiny corner to engulf it all.

And as for him? She wanted him. She needed him. Even as they fought and cut each other out, she could not imagine a life without him. He completed her as she completed him. She longed for him. She found ways to be around him, coming up with reasons to leave her dull life behind and join him. Wanting to have an excuse to stare at him, to brush her arm against his', to whisper a secret in his ear. Every second she spent with him meant more than anything her lover would ever give her. Every hour seemed like a day, every day a month. She slowly let herself sink. When she got past the rush in her veins, she felt frightened. How long could she last before he spurned her again? Or if he ever reciprocated the lust that bubbled inside her? At times she suspected that he wanted her too; that stare when he looked her over, the way he talked to himself when she was around, but knew that even if he did that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. 

She could leave him. The boyfriend, Danny. It seemed so easy to just forget about him and break it off. But she did not want to hurt him. She knew she was hurting them both; the lies she told them about the other. And she knew they were both lying to her too. And she cared about Danny, even if it wasn't as much as he did. She would stay. 

She swore she'd leave him. The man she loved. It seemed so easy to just dump him and leave him and his fantastic world behind. So when Clara went to walk out the last time, she stopped. Everything she felt came back as strongly as ever. Her heart pounded as she stared at him, rethinking her decision. She loved him and that was all that mattered. And even if it wasn't love, she knew she could not leave him. 

She would never touch him. Never hold him. Never kiss him. But as The Doctor and Clara both pulled down the levers at the same time, it would be the closest she would ever get to doing so.


End file.
